


Salt The Wound

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Talk of Future Torture, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Klaus finds Caroline after he destroys his hybrids.





	Salt The Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Livingblondedeadqueen: "Caroline comes across Klaus after he massacres the Hybrids. Bonus if Hayley dies."

Caroline was pissed. First, Hayley broke her neck and Tyler brushed it off. They'd he'd attempted to placate her while standing in his home that still smelled like Hayley. It'd been the nervous twitch of his gaze, the set of his jaw that had sent alarm bells ringing. 

_No, actually, it wasn't okay._

_No, actually, she wasn't okay with it._

Now she found herself standing in the woods, face tear-damp from rage and frustration. Caroline he took a deep, shuddering breath and froze. Slowly, she turned her head as the hairs on the back of her neck stood in alarm.

"Hello, sweetheart."

The low tone had her stomach clenching in alarm as a blood soaked Klaus watched her with a wolf's eyes. Swallowing heavily, Caroline blinked wet lashes. "Klaus."

Unblinking, Klaus moved through the moonlight until he was pressed into her personal space. Dangerous. He was so dangerous, right then.

"Did you know?"

She met those eyes, held them. She didn't flinch from the bloody hand that gripped her chin, even as her insides trembled. "What did you do?"

He laughed, a low noise that left her wary. "What I usually do with traitors, love. Although I feel that those deaths were far more merciful than they deserved, and maybe I should make another example tonight."

Klaus dragged hot, bloody fingers down her throat, traced rust and stain against her skin. "Was it a ruse, Caroline?"

They both knew there was only one thing he could be asking about. Not with the smell of hybrid blood on him. Her lips trembled, heart rapid in her chest. "Yes."

Those eyes lifted back to hers. They glowed with rage, with a violence he'd never directed at her, a feral thirst that left her trembling. She waited for the pain, but it never came, just those blood damp strokes of his fingertips. "And what am I going to do with you, Caroline Forbes?"

Her breath hitched and he smiled, teeth white behind the streaks in his beard. "So beautiful with your broken eyes and tears in the moonlight. Not just Tyler, then. Hayley and I will be having a conversation soon. I'll be surprised if she survives it."

"Stop it," Caroline rasped, straining not to give ground.

"Tyler betrayed me," Klaus said as he dragged a hand down her side. "He betrayed you. Will you stand between us, love, defend the boy who cast you so easily aside?"

"Klaus," Caroline started, voice biting between them and he slid his hands against her skin. Stopped her words.

"I want you to remember something, Caroline," he gripped the back of her neck, and pulled her close to his face. "In the coming days as I strip my enemies of their flesh; I want you to remember this moment. How easily I could have stripped you bare with words and hands. Demanded your body give me the recompense your previous lover owes me."

She tilted her chin. Parted her lips to argue and he took her mouth with a slick slide of his tongue. He tasted of death - the mingling of the hybrids rich on his tongue. He kissed her until her head spun, bloody hands possessive on her throat; until her monster shimmered to the surface, fangs a sting against his lips.

Klaus lifted his head and smiled. Caroline shuddered out a breath, stunned at her own reaction. Licked her blood smeared lips.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Caroline."

* * *

**_ Please Comment _ **


End file.
